


Disarm Me With Your Loneliness

by BittersweetScars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetScars/pseuds/BittersweetScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Ya saben, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o términos reconocibles. Además, cabe mencionar, que nada de esto fue escrito persiguiendo algún fin de lucro.~ Respecto al título no tiene mucho que ver. Lo elegí al azar de mis listas de reproducción, y en este caso, pertenece a una canción del grupo Finlandés, HIM. </p><p>N/A: No soy muy buena escribiendo cosas relativamente largas...pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Así que, espero al menos les haga pasar un buen rato.<br/>Mil gracias a mi adorable beta. Sin ella estaría perdida.<br/>Cualquier otro error, ya es cosa mía. </p><p>Este fanfic es una especie de regalo de Cumpleaños para Rupert Graves. Formando parte de una actividad para el grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook (Link: https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disarm Me With Your Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ya saben, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o términos reconocibles. Además, cabe mencionar, que nada de esto fue escrito persiguiendo algún fin de lucro.~ Respecto al título no tiene mucho que ver. Lo elegí al azar de mis listas de reproducción, y en este caso, pertenece a una canción del grupo Finlandés, HIM. 
> 
> N/A: No soy muy buena escribiendo cosas relativamente largas...pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Así que, espero al menos les haga pasar un buen rato.  
> Mil gracias a mi adorable beta. Sin ella estaría perdida.  
> Cualquier otro error, ya es cosa mía. 
> 
> Este fanfic es una especie de regalo de Cumpleaños para Rupert Graves. Formando parte de una actividad para el grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us en Facebook (Link: https://web.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/ )

—Un mes. ¿va a rechazar mi oferta, inspector? —hubo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Greg bien podía aceptar a la primera la inesperada buena disposición del hombre a compartir con él su espacio; pero había algo que le frenaba y no dejaba de decirle que no era la mejor idea a pesar de que en esos momentos lo que más necesitara fuera un lugar en el cuál poder quedarse algunos días. Al menos hasta que todo lo que ahora estaba de cabeza en su vida se estabilizara; los tramites de su divorcio terminaran y el fuera capaz de encontrar un departamento.

— Le aseguro que no encontrará ninguna objeción de mi parte. Una confirmación y sus pertenencias estarán a su entera disposición en mi propiedad—continuó el político imperturbable a la pequeña batalla interior que el detective parecía estar librando.

No era que la presencia del mayor de los Holmes aún le representara un problema como lo había sido en un principio. De hecho, con el paso del tiempo bien podría decirse que había llegado a acostumbrarse a los métodos poco convencionales de este. Dejando a un lado la irritación para dar paso a la curiosidad del enigma en que Mycroft se había convertido en su mente.

Llegando en algún punto incluso a sorprenderse a si mismo encontrando agradables los ocasionales encuentros (fueran en su mayoría a causa de Sherlock o no) que ambos compartían.

Decir que le había encontrado gusto a la sobre vigilancia, a los secuestros y a los no pocos intentos de sobornos (que él obviamente rechazaba) para obtener información más detallada del detective y el bogger... Era casi algo de locos, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía claro que sentía interés en lo que el hombre le representaba y era lo suficientemente mayor como para pensar en tener alguna especie de enamoramiento platónico y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiéndose un poco como un adolescente.

Suspiró, frotando una mano contra su cara antes de dar un asentimiento.

—Bien, Mycroft, si. Un mes, no más. —accedió. —Encontraré la forma de compensarte.

—Eso no hará ninguna falta, detective...

—Greg. —le cortó y Mycroft frunció el entrecejo. —Si vamos a vivir juntos, al menos llámame por mi nombre de pila.

—Me parece adecuado, Gre-... _Gregory_.

Greg sonrío. Era un buen primer paso.

* * *

Los días que le siguieron a ese pasaron de una forma casi surrealista a ojos del DI.

Como era de esperaras, se le asignó una habitación propia en una de las plantas superiores de la mansión -Greg aún no podía encontrar otra forma de llamarle- donde se las arregló para establecerse con las contadas posesiones que se permitió conservar. Algunos CDs, libros, películas y algo de ropa que acomodó entre las estanterías y armarios. Convirtiendo la habitación en su pequeño espacio. Sin sentirse aún del todo cómodo en aquel lugar en que bien podía considerársele un extraño.

Su convivencia con Mycroft, aunque mucho más frecuente al antes de comenzar a vivir juntos, había terminado por limitarse. Los empleos de ambos los dejaban con poco tiempo en que pudieran coincidir en alguna hora del día, pero los momentos que surgieron habían sido mejores de lo que Greg había estado esperando.

Comprendía que su presencia en la casa podía ser un cambio bastante notorio en las frías costumbres del político y no era de extrañarse un ligero cambio en las actitudes de este. Y sin embargo, ambos estaban sobre llevándolo de una forma bastante aceptable.

La casa parecía tener algo más de vida y había algo que Mycroft encontró reconfortante en ese hecho. Por no decir que ambos encontraron satisfacción en su mutua compañía. Pequeñas aspectos que aún con el poco tiempo, comenzaron a sentirse de lo más normales entre los dos a pesar de lo banal. Una taza de café por las mañanas, charlas del trabajo en las que los dos no solo fingían escuchar, alguna ocasional comida compartida... Incluso en una ocasión Greg había logado convencer al político de ordenar comida china para degustarla en la comodidad del sofá mientras miraban una película que el inspector no podía dejar de repetir que no se creí que Mycroft aún no hubiera visto.

— ¡Es prácticamente un clásico! —repitió Greg por octava vez en la última hora, mientras se llenaba la boca con arroz frito.

— No todos podemos darnos el lujo de utilizar así nuestro tiempo libre, Gregory. — rebatió el político, con la más ligera de las sonrisas en los labios. Debía admitir que la película no estaba mal y la compañía del inspector la estaba haciendo más amena.

— Ya. ¿Pero en serio no?

—No.—Mycroft rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo haber escuchado en alguna ocasión algo de ella. Pero jamás le di la oportunidad.

—...Y ya estamos reparando ese terrible error. Así que si ya hemos comenzado, veremos también las otras siete ¿no es cierto?

Mycroft titubeó por un segundo, pero terminó por asentir.

—No es exactamente un día libre, pero ¿te parece bien mañana? Incluso podemos repetir lo de la comida china.

—¿Me suena a que tenemos una cita, Mr. Holmes? —Greg apartó la mirada de la pantalla, dirigiéndole un pequeño giño casual. Más tarde, juraría haber visto un sonrojo en las mejillas de Mycroft.

—Es un hecho, inspector. —concluyó. Antes de que ambos terminaran apoyándose el uno contra el otro en el sofá por el resto de la película.


End file.
